


les touches

by thebaldhb



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaldhb/pseuds/thebaldhb
Summary: "给我死亡，Edinson。"我写的时候喝多了，不负责哦。





	les touches

巴西的蓬蓬头中卫总喜欢去和艾丁森的头发玩耍，而乌拉圭前锋又是一个喜欢保持自己的外形规整的人。  
“你不能去烦你自己的头发吗Davi？”艾丁森反击似的去揉了一下大卫的卷发，那明明已经是世界上最可爱的存在了。  
“不，Edi，这是做爱和自慰的区别。”  
大卫用他标志性的认真/呆滞眼神凝视艾丁森的眼睛，然后伸出他的右手，用手指贴着他队友的头皮插进他的深棕色发丝，从鬓角直到后脑。  
温热的手指和自己头皮之间的摩擦让艾丁森一瞬间有点失神，他的嘴唇稍稍张开，并觉得自己脸红了。  
这是他第一次接收大卫的性暗示，如果他没有误解的话。  
但无论如何，这显然是非常性唤起的。  
巴西中卫又这样看了他一会儿，把手从他的脑袋上移开，在路程中又纵容他的小指在艾丁森的脖子上滞留了半秒。

那之后又有一天，一场无关紧要的杯赛，大卫在替补席上观战，他又百无聊赖地伸手去拨弄身边乌拉圭队友的发尾，艾丁森没有发出异议，但大卫发现他的耳朵尖儿变红了。

大卫是一个喜欢拥抱的人，而艾丁森发现自己喜欢被他拥抱。  
他喜欢在球场上大卫碰触他的时候嘴里呢喃着祷词，喜欢进球后跪在草地上的时候大卫亲吻他的额头为他祝圣，他喜欢被他看着，他能在他的眼睛里看见里约的基督像在山头上张开双臂，他觉得那晶莹的眼珠里同时包含着神圣与色欲。  
在一开始，大卫碰触他时他没觉得这与他和其他的朋友之间的接触有什么不同，而在那次头发事件之后，他开始将它们与其他区别，每次巴西人的皮肤与他的重叠，无关面积与时间，他会感到无法具象的快感与欲望在自己的小腹聚集。艾丁森不知道这家伙是故意的还是真的如此天真，他在将他撩起欲望之后就会马上离开，即使艾丁森看他的眼神已经完全缴械投降。  
他就差逼迫乌拉圭前锋说出求他触摸他更多，而艾丁森显然说不出口。

“Edi.”大卫叫他，艾丁森刚一回过头来，一个温热的糖块就贴上了他的嘴唇，他眨了眨眼睛看着棒糖的主人，有点摸不着头脑。  
大卫将自己与艾丁森之间的距离缩短，这个动作在艾丁森的脸上投下了一些阴影，乌拉圭人发现大卫的确比他高了不少。  
大卫的手指用了一些力量，“张嘴，”他说。  
艾丁森顺从，圆形的糖块进入他的口腔的时候刮蹭了一下他的下唇，他发出了一声很轻又含糊的呻吟。艾丁森看着巴西人的眼睑合拢了些许，他便知道这里发生了什么，而他不知道哪里来的勇气让自己推进了这个游戏。  
艾丁森用手掌覆盖了大卫拿着糖的手，他看着另一双眼睛，用舌头包裹糖球，很缓慢地旋转了一圈，然后含得更深，又让它来到嘴唇，离开的时候发出“啵”的声响。做完一切他没忘记舔舐自己的嘴唇。  
这其实是一个艾丁森自认自暴自弃的动作，他受不了和大卫之间的暗示游戏了，他们每次对视时几乎已经在用视线做爱了，而他们之间真正做过的最越界的实质事件只是通过一个草莓棒棒糖交换了唾液。  
他以为大卫会马上丢掉他的可爱零食，转而吞下他的嘴唇，撕开他的短裤，与他交换更多其他的液体。  
而与他游戏的对象甚至没给他更多的表情，只是把糖放回了自己嘴里，向他笑了笑，转头离开了更衣室。  
艾丁森发了一会呆之后陷入了绝望，与他口腔里甜腻的草莓味一起，他只好去洗一个凉水澡。

大卫路易斯在他不常拥有的梦境里会与艾丁森卡瓦尼共处，他们亲吻，互相抚摸与做爱。乌拉圭人说：“Davi，我不再爱你了。”那双棕色眼睛一如往常，流转着最美的笑意和世间不多得的温柔。醒来后大卫想，如果如此，他也许不再相信上帝。

艾丁森邀请大卫来他家里吃烤肉，他们和烤肉架和卡瓦尼家的两只小狗很好地在收整漂亮的院子里安置下来。  
大卫在一旁盘着手臂看着艾丁森准备食物的动作，“Edi你倒底会不会烤？”他问。艾丁森气结了片刻回复：“我是乌拉圭人。”  
“所以呢？”大卫挑起眉毛耸了耸肩，很自然地接手了一切工作，并对艾丁森准备的调料嗤之以鼻。  
艾丁森被替代后看了一会开始忙碌的巴西人，也耸了耸肩，有劳力总是好的不是吗，他安慰自己，坐在修剪整齐的草地上逗弄起了他的狗。  
“Edi，给我粗盐。”  
“Edi，给我盘子和更大的刀子。”  
大卫没让他的队友闲着，他发出要求，于是房子的主人满足他。  
肉香开始弥漫的时候大卫转过身子看着他闲适的假期中的队友，被他看着的人也看向他，摆出一副“你还能有什么要求”的表情。  
“给我死亡，Edinson。”大卫这么说，并张开双臂，神色认真。  
被要求的人没有花太多时间反应，他保持着单膝跪地的姿势伸出右手，眯起眼睛做了一个瞄准的动作，左手扣下了那个不存在的扳机，身体因为后坐力一颤。  
大卫闭上眼睛应声倒下，直到艾丁森的手掌接触了他的脸颊他才再次睁开眼睛。  
“我以为我真的杀了你。”开过枪的人眼睛湿润又笑得夸张，而且没有把他的手从另一个人的皮肤离开。“你用错子弹了。”沉默了片刻，大卫把艾丁森脸边的一缕发丝安置回耳后，随后拉过那颗柔和棕发遮挡着的脑袋，终于亲吻了另一双嘴唇。  
他们放弃了炉子上被火煎熬的牛肉，沉溺在过晚到来的交融。

当大卫再次在梦里遇见艾丁森时，那个家伙只是吻了吻他的鼻尖与睫毛，他在自己脸颊的呼吸成为他能感受的所有。“我爱你。”他听见。

O fim  
16/11/18


End file.
